<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Underneath it all, we're just savages by undertheinfluence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412862">Underneath it all, we're just savages</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertheinfluence/pseuds/undertheinfluence'>undertheinfluence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Croaking (Webcomic), croaking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Desk Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, and they were ROOMMATES, they just don't know it yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertheinfluence/pseuds/undertheinfluence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If episode 37 had ended differently</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ky Cedoc/Scra Eldwode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Underneath it all, we're just savages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All characters belong to Megan Stevenson.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wait, you’re leaving again?” Ky held his left arm but the knots in his stomach were more painful. Scra had turned his back to him but Ky could tell by his tense shoulders that he was angry.</p><p>“I don’t really want to be in the same room as you right now.” Scra answered quietly, ducking his head down, hiding his face under his signature swoop of hair. Without turning around again, he walked towards his bike.</p><p>Ky moved to get up, trying to stop his friend from leaving, trying to make it right, but his right ankle protested. As he put his weight on it, it wobbled and shifted painfully to the side. As he cursed under his breath and dropped back on his butt, Scra turned around to look at him.</p><p>“What is it now?” He asked, clearly annoyed, but came back closer to inspect the ankle that Ky just revealed by rolling up the leg of his jeans. “It’s swollen.” He then stated matter-of-factly and started pulling Ky to his feet and towards the building by the sleeve of his college jacket.</p><p>“What are you doing?” asked Ky, hurrying to hobble in pace with his friend, holding on to the arm that was offered to him for support.</p><p>Scra glanced to Ky from the corner of his eye, anger still in his voice. “Do you want to sleep out here? I’m taking you upstairs to the room, dumbass.”</p><p>Since he did behave kind of like a dumbass, not that he would admit it, he didn’t object and just let the pissed-off smaller man pull and shove him into the elevator and through the door of their shared dorm room, past the small hallway and the bathroom door, to where the room opened a little. Completely out of breath from the fast limp he was forced to keep up,  Ky rested his butt against his desk, to catch his breath. Scra already turned again, ready to leave him again, as he spoke up.</p><p>“I’m not going to apologize.”</p><p>Scra turned around, a look of disbelief on his face. “Excuse me?” He raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“I’m not going to apologize. I know what I did was reckless, and maybe not well thought-out …”</p><p>“Maybe?!” The other man moved closer and stared angrily into Ky’s eyes, their noses almost touching.</p><p>“… but I did it to protect you. Because I feel like you don’t care enough to protect yourself.”</p><p>“I don’t need you to protect me! In fact, I would appreciate it, if you’d stop butting into my life …”</p><p>“No! You better get used to it! I care about you! A lot! So I will keep risking my ass to save yours! So no! I will not butt out! What are you going to do about it?!” Ky threw his arms in the air, exasperated.</p><p>Scra raised his pointer finger, pointing angrily at Ky’s face, opening his mouth briefly for a rebuttal but closing it back again. Scrunching up his face in fury, he bared his teeth and hissed “Turn. Around.”</p><p>Ky blinked at him in surprise.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Turn. Around. Take off your pants and put your hands on your desk. NOW.”</p><p>It took Ky a few seconds to process what was happening. But when he did, a wave of excitement washed over him.</p><p>“Fucking finally.” he grinned over his left wing at Scra, as he first took off his jacket, then fumbled with his belt and turned his back to his roommate. He pushed down his pants and his hands were sweaty, as he carefully put them on his desk in between pages of notes that were scattered about.</p><p>“Shut up.” Scra took of his own leather jacket and moved across the room.</p><p>As Ky began to feel awkward with his pants around his ankles, dick hard but nothing else happening yet, he turned to see what the other man was doing. Their eyes met across the room, where Scra had just retrieved a squeeze bottle of lube from his nightstand. He hurried back with a determined look on his face.</p><p>“Don’t turn back around,” he ordered, and Ky followed suit as quickly as he could. He barely had time to mentally prepare before a hand against his folded wings forced him to bend slightly over his desk. He carefully opened his injured wings high over his head to give better access to hiss ass and was immediately rewarded by cold slippery fingers touching his entrance. Making no sound whatsoever Scra opened him up with rough, jerky movements. The only sounds audible were Ky’s panting and the lewd squelch of lube.</p><p>“Fuuuck, Scra …!” Ky let his head hang heavy and closed his eyes, fully concentrating on the man he had been fantasizing about, when the nights became especially lonely. Or when he was in the shower. And also sometimes, when he wasn’t. But now this was actually happening. And it felt SO. GOOD. He felt the fingers retracting and, after the sound of a fly being pulled down, being replaced with something hot, blunt and heavenly. He didn’t dare to defy orders and look back. His fear of this ending before it really began was bigger than his urge to sneak a peek, but DAMN did he want to see Scra naked. He let out a shaky breath as Scra bottomed out, his pelvis touching Ky’s ass. As he started moving, Ky could tell he was still channeling his fury into his movements. Slim hips snapped against his, filling the small dorm room with the sounds of skin hitting against sweaty skin. He could feel Scra smoothing a hand up his back, pushing up his polo in the process, and finally grabbing him by his hips like he meant business.</p><p>The drag of what felt like a spectacular dick set Ky’s insides on fire. His own cock had started leaking, pinned against the side of his desk. He pushed back to meet the thrusts and used the opportunity to pull his dick from its entrapment and give it a few rough strokes. It felt incredible. Ky threw his head back, letting out a relieved, short laugh. This was too good to be true.</p><p>“What took you so long?” He voiced the thought that had been bouncing around his head since the second he was filled to the brim by his best friend.</p><p>“I. said. SHUT. UP!” Scra growled, grabbed the man underneath him by the longer blond strands of hair and pushed him roughly down over the desk, bending him fully over. Ky’s remaining sweaty palm slipped, which resulted in the side of his face being slammed on the wooden surface. But the sting in his scalp was so delicious, it went straight to his groin. Which was now trapped again.</p><p>“Icarus, that was way too rough, I am so sorry!” Scra’s angry mask slipped immediately, bending over Ky’s face to examine the damage, his dick still in his friend’s ass.</p><p>Ky tried to glance back, but since there was still a fist curled in his hair, he barely managed to meet the other’s eyes.</p><p>“Oof, don’t be. I was incredibly stupid today. You better REALLY make me learn that lesson,” he grinned in the general direction of the black-haired man behind him.</p><p>Tension successfully broken, Scra let out a snort and resumed fucking into his friend. With every new snap of his hips, he made Ky moan louder and louder, who eventually pushed back up onto both his elbows, letting his head hang low again, closing his eyes briefly to savor every sensation in his body.</p><p>“Icarus, Scra!” he shouted when an especially well aimed thrust nailed his prostate spot on. “Right there!”</p><p>Underneath him, Ky could see his cock smear a generous helping of precum on his history notes. What a lovely message to the one-sided narrative of the crow wars they were taught in class. Getting railed by a crow on top of his essay seemed to convey about exactly what he thought of the matter.</p><p>Ky reached down for his dick, he was getting close and he desperately needed friction again, but Scra’s hand beat his there.</p><p>“That’s it.” He panted encouragingly and set a punishing pace on both his thrusts and the pulls on Kys cock.</p><p>The blond man was beyond words, all he could do was stare with wide unseeing eyes and an open mouth at the wall before him. He was also unable to make a single noise when his vision went white, overwhelmed by an orgasm that would have collapsed him, if he weren’t bent over his desk. He could distantly hear Scra whisper his name as he himself tensed up and eventually stilled in his movements.</p><p>He only came to, when Scra carefully pulled out, leaving him empty and gaping. He could feel the come leaking out of his hole. They stayed like that, both halfway bent over the desk, nude from the waist down with their pants around their ankles, until Scra was the one to move first. As Ky heard the rustle of clothing, he snapped alert immediately.</p><p>“No! Don’t leave! Please!” His blue eyes widened in fear.</p><p>“Oh no, don’t worry, I’m not!” The dark-haired man replied soothingly with a hand on Ky’s shoulder, a small smile on his lips. “I’m just cleaning us up.” He pulled up his pants and grabbed a T-Shirt from his own desk, which he used to clean up Ky, who relaxed again and smiled at him, fucked-out and happy.</p><p> Scra even tried to tuck Ky in his twin bed to then sleep in his own, but he was having none of that. He pulled the smaller man into bed with him and pinning him underneath his large frame, carful, not to move his injured ankle too much. He should really have that checked out in the morning.</p><p>“Icarus, you’re heavy.” Scra groaned out, but Ky could tell he just said it, to hide the fact that he was flustered. Ky smiled and looked deeply into the black eyes he’d learned to know so well. He gave Scra a chance to back out but when he didn’t, he bent down to kiss the man he’d just had sex with, for the first time.</p><p>“S’all muscle.” Ky grinned down and chose to ignore the eyeroll that met him there.</p><p>They drifted to sleep embracing each other, Scra’s head rested on one of Ky’s pecs, their legs tangled and Ky burying his face in the black mop of hair that somehow smelled of home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>